Brutus and Lyme's daughter Book II : Memories
by May28
Summary: My second book about the 12 old career May. She is now a Mentor and need to escort the tributes. But what will happen at the 3rd Quarter quell?
1. Chapter 1

_**Brutus and Lyme's daughter**_

_**The memories**_

**Chapter 1**

I sit in the train. We are travelling with the new tributes to the capitol. It is a year ago that I was here. Looking in the eyes of dead. But I am alive.A sort of. Enobaria told me I had a heart attack. Desperate the doctors tried to revive me. I made the capitol look like a fool because I almost died. But survived the horrible games. in my head I feel like I never left the arena. Every thing reminds me of it. Especially the nightmares. They are the worst. They'r always start with the woman picking my name from the orb. The counting down at the cornucopai. The girl that blew up because she dropped her district mark. the worst thing :Clevin's blood streaming down my hands and Lance getting grilled alive. Always.. everynight..

But now I am a mentor. It is my first year. I really don't know what to do with this. The tributes are both around 17. I am 13. You don't take advice of panem's most adorable that is my status now made up by the I am not that adorable. I always have a knife in the second drawer of my closet near my bed. Now I am victor you never know what could brother says it is idiotic but he is just worried about me. My dad is sitting on the table talking to the tributes and Enobaria reads a book. My mom did not come. She has permission to stay home with my brother. I really didn't want to come back. But I can't disappoint snow. Then he will cut down the roses that feed me. After the next morning we arrive in the capitol. I didn't change a lot. Only that the people have more attention for me then for the tributes. And their not really happy with that.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

We put our baggage at our rooms. The tributes are too busy with my dad. They are making a strategy. I rather stay out of it so I leave the apartment Looking for a place to sleep.I am now aloud to do that. The last time I left, the whole capitol was looking for me. I enter the big room. The glass let light comes in. Rich Capitol people are walking around talking to each other. I drop myself on a bench. The same bench where I sat last year with haymitch. I never knew I would ever sit here again. I look at the big screen that is against the wall. They are showing the reapings from this In a blink I see myself at the screen. at the reaping from yesterday.I look at he ground. Then a guy comes it next to me.I look up. it is not haymitch this time.

It is an long musculair guy. With bronze colored hair and deep green eyes. It is finnick odair! Finnick Odair the bachelor of Panem. The sex symbol of the capitol. Every woman in panem would kill someone to be with him. He must be 6 years older then me. He entered the arena when he was 14. He won by killing everyone with his trident that he got at the cornucopia. 'So you must be new' he says. He grabs something out of his pocket and puts it in his ' I say. The things that he putts in his mouth look like sugar cubes. For a moment I fall away in my thoughts. What does he want from me,did he came here to frighten me? apparently I am staring at the cubes he putts in his mouth.'Want one?' he says. 'Hu what?'i say 'Do you want a sugar cube'He asks loud. ''My mom told me to not take candy from starngers'I sarcasticly say. He smiles. I saw him alott of times on tv with that weird smurky smile.'You look way taller on tv' I say. He laughs.'well yes,everything looks better on tv'He says.'well with taller I didn't mean better'.I am not good at making friends. I don't need friend. I like being on my own. And I don't like that smurky smile on his face. Finnick looks like I insulted him. But he gives a little arrogant smile.'Well you look way shorter on tv'He says. I look at him. He actually likes me or just teases me.'What do you want from me?' I say. 'I just wanted a nice conversation, with my new co-worker' I don't like the sarcastic tone in his voice. 'O really' I say in asarcastic way back. Finnick smiles. The weird little smile what I can't he being nice or testing me? can I trust him or not.'Did you see the mentors room?' he asks. 'no'i say. then I will show you.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Finnick and I enter a big room after a 10 minute walk. On the wall are hanging paintings, avoxes walk around serving food to people, in the middle is a big table. When we enter the room everyone stops talking and stares at me. The people are other victors. I see Madge from district 4 cashmere and gloss from 1. At the end of the long table I see haymitch, playing with a bottle of boose. Finnick breaks the moment of silence .'Hey everyone this is may!'he is teasing me,testing how long I can take the pressure. Then a young woman stands up. It is Johanna mason from district girl with the axes. That is her status here in the capitol. 'So you must be brutus kid HU?,Well not much diferents, even stupid' And she laughs. Now People are looking at me and laughing with her. I see that evryone is scared of her. well this must be a test. Then I said something I better couldn't said. 'Well you must be that girl axes, That runs around slicin throats and cutting of heads in the arena'. Then for a moment it is quiet Everyone is in schock. Even finnick didn't saw this looks paralyzed, Johanna looks mad. But I just ignore her. I walk around the table grab a chair, and go sit next to haymitch.'well what are you looking at'Haymitch yells. And everyone starts talking again.

Haymitch doesn't look surprised that I am here.'Kiddo could you pass me that bottle' I grab a botle with green containment with it. I don't know what it is and I don't wanna know. Haymitch glugs half of it away.'So , you already made some new friends'he says. I laugh'yeah finnick and I go swimming tomorrow , wanna come too?' my sacasticaly comment makes him laugh. I grab an piece of pie. The whole table is filled with food .I look around. I see finnick talking to Johanna. For a second I make eye contact. But I look straight away. Beetee and wiress are on the other side. I know all their names. Eveyone knows them. They are legend's , the hero's of their districts. Haymitch leans on his hand with his elbow on the table. He looks like he haven't slept in days. Then my Enobaria enters the room. She grabs a mugg from the table and fills it with water. Then she sits on the chair next to gloss. She looks surprised when she sees me. I try to make no eye contact but it fails. I look at haymitch. He nods. So I stand up and leave the room


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_A few days later…_

A few days ago the tributes entered the arena. My dad is sending them supplies while I do nothing. I'm hanging around looking for places to sleep. Most of the time I can't because of my nightmares. My nightmares are about presidents snow playing with puppets. But the puppets are people I love. My mom, my brother,haymitch cinna. But then everything turns dark and I see clevin dead. I try to save him but he doesn't breath. Then I wake up under sweat,yelling and screaming.I have Never been back to the mentor's room. But today I truly need food. And the food in our department is all in enobaria's stomach. that woman eats like a pig.

Most of the mentor's are looking for sponsors. So it is not soo busy in the room like last time. I can hear the clock ticking. Among the table are sitting seeder Chaff and haymitch. Johanna is leaning against the wall talking to finnick. Johanna looks arrogant up when I enter the room. I just ignore it and grab some foods that I put on my plate. I'm sitting alone on the end of the table. While seeder is talking to haymitch.'Hey kiddo' I look up.'Come sit with us'. I grab my plate and go sit on a chair next to haymitch. Seeder smiles.'Hi am seeder' and she gives me a hand.'May' and so does look friendly. Not like Johanna or finnick. 'So,do you entertain yourself?' haymitch asks. I feel treaded like a 5 year old but Haymitch try's to make a conversation, in the hope I make some friends.'sure' I say.'you didn't sleep alott,didn't you?'asks chaff. It almost look like he cares. 'No, I slept 3 hours in a closet'. Finnick and Johanna are still stainding in the corner. But they listen to our conversation.'I have nightmares'I say. Chaff nods.'Well we all do little girl!'I look up. It is Johanna. I knew she couldn't hold herself in. Finnick looks schocked like he does not want to get involved. But I just ignore her. I'm too tired to give some mad look at Johanna. Seeder continues' I can help you'. Haymitch laughs sarcasticly. Now Chaff looks very mad at haymitch. 'well I should go Haymitch says' and he stands up trying to not fall down off all the alchohol he had.'me too' I say.'thank you' and I follow haymitch

Haymitch wait!'I yell. 'what do you want?'he asks. I follow him to the elevator.'can I come with you?' I ask. Because I don't wanna go to that doomed department. 'okay nods haymitch' So I follow him.

_The games are over. 3 long years pass. I spend most of the time in Haymitch appartement during the games. My dad knows why. Enobaria knows why. The nightmares won't go away.I give up fighting against, My nightmares,my pain, against the capitol. I collapse. I drink my pain away, In these years I didn't make alott of friends. Only cinna and haymitch. The only persons I can trust in the capitol .But time has turned haymitch's new victors. Peeta and katniss and this is how I met them…_

_The hunger games (memories)_

_Part I_

To be continued...


End file.
